The Love of a Father
by reading is my addiction
Summary: It was an unbearable pain. She didn’t want me, not her daddy, not the monster that punished her. She wanted her mother.' WARNING: This story will contain the corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of a minor in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story will contain the corporal punishment of a minor in later chapters._

Bella & I had barely reached the house from our hunt, when the panicked thoughts started to bombard me…. Or at least, panicked sounding… seeing as they were all trying to keep me from finding out was going on. I could pick out a tone though.. something was not right, and they didn't want me to know. I grabbed on to Bella's hand tighter and we were at the door in a second, pushing it open.

A very tense looking Alice and Jasper awaited us as we stepped through the door.

"What's going on?" I demanded, more harsh than I had meant, but I was getting tense.

"Edward!" Bella scolded.

"I'm sorry love, but something is wrong, just look how nervous these two are!" I gestured to my siblings, still standing before us. Bella sighed giving me a meaningful look but let it drop, turning to face them.

"Well?" I asked again. Alice sighed, and gave a quick glance to Jasper. I instantly felt calm settle over me, and my mind was anything but. I was about to tell him a bit about what I was thinking he should do instead of calm me when Alice spoke up.

"Now.. stay calm Edward, and let me get through the whole thing before you… do anything."

"Alice…" I growled.

"Alright, alright. Well um… Nessie, kind of well… um…" She glanced at Jasper again. "She kind of ventured off. Alone."

"WHAT?!" Bella and I yelled in unison. I was frantic, angry and probably giving Jasper one hell of a time. Good.

"Just wait.. calm down. Emmett went after her and is on his way back with her. They should be home in 5 minutes."

I felt a sudden wave of relief, but it was quickly overshadowed by my anger again.

"Do you mind telling me…" I started, in a faux calm tone. "Why the hell my daughter was able to, as you say, venture off, unsupervised?!"

Jasper, taking a slight step in front of Alice, was the one to answer.

"Well Nessie went down for her nap, while Alice and I were out. Apparently, she woke up and decided it would be fun to explore the woods. She snuck out while Emmett and Rose were… occupied and Esme was in the garden. By the time Alice saw it she had already ventured into the woods, and Alice sent Emmett after her."

"I'll kill them." I murmured, low and deadly.

"But she's safe?" Bella asked, still slightly frantic. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side to calm her.

"She's fine." Alice replied. "But I think you should know. In my vision… well, she knew perfectly well what she was doing… and that she wasn't supposed to. Her mind changed a few times before she actually went. I know it's not my place, but I think, you might want to take that into consideration." She grabbed Jasper's hand and started to tug him away. "They will be here in 3 minutes." And they were gone.

Bella and I moved to the couch… I put my head in my hands to try to think, while Bella rubbed calming circles on my back.

"How many times have we told her… not to go off alone… especially into the woods?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"She's young Edward." Bella murmured. How very true those words were.

"Yes but she's intelligent enough to know to do as she's told. She's been pushing boundaries Bella, they've all been small, but now… " I trailed off. Nessie _had_ been pushing her limits, tantrums when she didn't want human food or didn't want to go to bed. We knew it was to be expected, right now she was mentally and physically the age of a 6 year old, but we've let it pass with scolding, maybe it wasn't enough.

"Well we will sit her down and go over the rules again…" Bella said slowly. "And maybe keep her strictly on human food for a week or two?"

I thought about that for a moment. But that's all we ever did, Nessie needed to learn these rules are in place for a reason, and must be followed… she could have gotten hurt, or lost, or….

"Bella…" I said slowly, trying to think of a way to handle this. "What would your parents have done if this was you?"

She thought for a moment. "Well… I'm not sure. I never really got into much trouble as a kid. I suppose take away desserts or a favorite toy for a day or two or something. Why? Do you remember what yours would have done?"

I stayed silent for a moment, the memories were fuzzy and honestly barely there, but I knew.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I remember."

She waited for me to go on, and when I didn't she spoke.

"Well?" She prompted.

I hesitated. "Well… From what I can recall, I would have gotten a thorough talking to, and…" I paused. "a trip over my father's knee for a sound licking."

I looked at Bella as I said the last, embarrassed for admitting the memory. I could just imagine what she thought of me, her husband, receiving a sound thrashing as a child. If I could have blushed, I would be crimson. It took her a moment but then her eyes grew wide as she soaked up what I had told her.

"So you were…" She hesitated now… "spanked as a child?"

I looked down. Surely she could read my embarrassment as I nodded.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "I was never… I had to grow up fast… I guess I'd never given much reason to…."

I looked into her face, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Oh Bella… as if I can remember _why_." I stated exasperated, answering her un-asked question. "That was the way of parenting in my time. All I know is they were a good, though painful, way to get across a message." Again I felt complete embarrassment take over me.

"Maybe… maybe that's what she needs." She whispered quietly to me.

"What?" I asked perplexed. I had almost completely forgotten the reason we were having this conversation. Surely she didn't mean…

"A sound spanking across her daddy's knee." I looked at her stunned. Did she really just suggest that we spank our daughter? That_ I_ spank our daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, you said yourself that she's been acting up."

"Well I know… but.."

"The talking is not working, Edward, we need to do something to make her understand!"

I looked at my wife. I knew she was right, maybe even subconsciously I had thought the same thing all along. The talking wasn't working, and she _did_ need to learn. She deliberately disobeyed and could have gotten killed today. My frustration returned and I had made my mind up. I nodded my agreement just as the door flew open and in walked Emmett with My daughter in his arms. Instantly Bella was taking her from him, whispering thank you's as she hugged her close. I nodded a thanks to my brother and he took off up the stairs.

"But I don't want to come inside!" Nessie whined in her mother's arms. "I want to go back out and play momma!" She placed her hand on Bella's cheek and began to show her playing outside, over and over. I stepped over to my wife and daughter and took Nessie into my arms.

'_Daddy.'_ She thought. _'Outside, outside!'_

"I think you have had quite enough time outside today young lady." I said sternly. "We are going home."

'_But Daddy!'_ she whined in her thoughts.

"No buts, Renesme. You are in a lot of trouble, and we are going home right now." I said, already out the door, Bella in tow, headed for the cottage. We were there in less than a minute.

"Now." I said setting my daughter on her feet. "You go straight into your room and wait for me. Your mother and I have to discuss something. Go on." I gave her a gentle push towards the hall.

'_I don't wanna!'_ she retorted in her head.

"Renesme…" I warned. "You are already in a lot of trouble and testing my patience. Now go."

She turned to Bella with a slight stamp of her foot. "Mom-my!" She whined.

"Alright." I said as I picked her up and headed down the hall. "That's quite enough." I'd reached my limit. I walked into her room and sat her on the bed, crouching down to look her in the eye. "You are about out of luck, young lady. You are going to learn to listen when we tell you something. I should not have to tell you more than once. Now you sit right here until I come back, is that understood?"

'_yes daddy'._ She thought. I could tell she was going to listen now, we had been stern before, but this was different. She was starting to realize how much trouble she was in.

"Good." I said and left, shutting the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER will contain the corporal punishment of a minor._

* * *

Bella was waiting for me on the couch as I stepped into the small living room. I slowly walked over and plopped down next to her with a sigh. I put my elbows on my knees and head in my hands. Bella began rubbing my back again as I sat in silence.

I sighed again. "Does it have to be me?" I whispered. I already knew the answer. Of course it did. Bella was still a newborn, her control of her strength was good… but not that good.

"Edward…" She replied quietly. "It will be ok. You're being a good father. She won't hate you, I promise."

I groaned… not completely convinced. After another minute or so I leaned over and gave Bella a chaste kiss before getting up.

"I guess I better…" I mumbled, resigned, as I reluctantly headed towards her room. I had needed a moment with Bella to collect myself. I was still upset with Renesme for her behavior, but that didn't mean that I cared at all for the idea of punishing her. I paused outside her room, willing myself to find the strength to do what needed to be done. Slowly, I opened the door to find her still on her bed where I'd left her. She looked up at me tentatively as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

'_hi daddy..'_ she thought. I sat down on the bed and placed her on her feet in front of me, standing her between my legs.

"Renesme," I began, soft but stern. "Do you know why you are in trouble?"

She thought about it, images of her playing in the woods alone and her tantrum a few minutes ago flashed through her mind.

"That's right." I nodded. "You've behaved very badly today. And you didn't do what mommy and I asked you to do. So... mommy and I decided that you need to be punished." I looked into her face and studied her reaction.

'_Do I have to eat more gross stuff daddy?'_ She thought. I sighed. We really did need to set a stricter rule.

"No Renesme that's not what I mean." I hesitated, still arguing with myself, before I continued. "I'm going to give you a spanking."

She looked at me, cocking her head to the side in confusion. _Just like me_, I thought.

'_What is that daddy?' _she asked me.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied. She nodded and looked down. From her thoughts I could tell she suspected it wouldn't be something she'd like.

"Reneseme." I said, pulling her chin up, making her eyes meet mine. "I want you to know that I love you, so very much, but you need to learn to do as your told, ok?"

She looked down again. _'Yes daddy.'_

_Ok,_ I thought to myself as I released her chin. _Just remember why you need to do this… she went into the woods alone.. she could have gotten hurt, kidnapped, or worse._ My resolve kicked back in full force. She needed to learn and a stinging bottom would help her do just that.

I grabbed a folded blanket and draped it across my lap to make it a bit more comfortable, then gently, but firmly guided her to my side and helped her lay across my knees. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused as I flipped up the skirt of her little sundress.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself, again having to struggle to keep my resolve. After a moment I reluctantly continued, and as I started to pull down her panties it clicked. I watched in her mind as she remembered an old newspaper comic she had found somewhere in the house, where a little boy was in a very similar position, and what happened. She immediately tried to get off my lap, but I held her there, struggling with myself as she squirmed.

"Renesme.." I warned, letting some frustration leak into my tone, just a bit.

'_No, daddy please!'_ She begged. _'I'll be good, I don't need a spanking!'_

My heart broke at her words, but somehow I managed to stay firm.

"You _do_ need one, because you need to learn that you cannot do things like you did today! You could've gotten hurt! I want you to think about this the next time you consider behaving that way again."

She whimpered, nodding, and I gently rubbed her back a few times, hoping she could feel the love in the gesture. "Ok baby. I'm going to start."

I stilled my hand on her lower back, holding it there to keep her in place. I sighed once again, raised my hand and brought it back down on her little bottom with a sharp smack. I had to keep in mind my strength, but she isn't as fragile as a human, so it was much easier to stay in control of it. She sucked in a sharp breath after the first spank and just as I went to deliver the second the sting of the first sunk in. _'OW!'_ she thought as I brought my hand down for the second spank. And I proceeded, my hand large enough to cover her entire little bottom with each spank. She continued to shout in her mind _'OOWWIIEE!!' 'OUCH!!' 'AH!!'._

Soon she was kicking and wriggling over my lap, crying and exclaiming out loud. In her mind I could see how she felt about that fire in her backside.

"DADDY!! OW! OH!! PLEASE.. OW!! OOWWWIEE!! DADDY!! AH!!!" Every little cry felt like a stab to my un-beating heart, but as much as it killed me, I kept going, turning her bottom a shade of pink. She was kicking and wriggling, trying to get off my lap, but I held her in place as I continued, my hand falling steadily. I gave her 10 smacks in total, which I felt, at this time, was the maximum punishment I would give. Regardless, her tiny little bottom was red when I ended the spanking, making the last smack the hardest. I quickly and gently lifted her up and sat her on my knees, bottom hanging off my lap, cradling her to my chest. She sobbed into my shirt, her thoughts consumed by the sting in her backside. I began rocking her slowly.

"Ok, ok… shhh…" I murmured. "It's ok baby, it's all over. You're forgiven, I love you, it's alright." I kissed her hair and continued to rock her, trying to calm her and myself as well. She'd never know how much it hurt me, to do it. It took everything I had to keep myself from crying along with her.

She continued to cry as her thoughts began to show herself in Bella's arms, over and over again and a few minutes she cried, "I…I… wan… want… mama!".

I bit back a sob at her words. The pangs in my heart I had felt but moments ago where nothing compared to this... it was an unbearable pain. She didn't want me, not her daddy, not the monster that punished her. She wanted her mother.

No sooner than she said the words, Bella was at the door. Renesme climbed off my lap and ran to her leaving me sitting on the bed, arms falling helplessly to my lap. As Bella picked her up, she placed her little hand on her face and showed her just what her daddy did. I winced at the images in her mind as she continued to cry. Bella rubbed her back soothingly, saying it was all over, as she gave me a quick, sympathetic glance over her shoulder.

Lowering my gaze to the floor I continued to sit miserably on the bed as Bella tried to clam Renesme, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I slowly stood and, with the cries of my baby echoing in my head, I gave one last agonized look to the two of them, and left the room.

* * *

_**(A/N****):** More to come. please review_


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts were consumed by the rejection of my daughter as I walked slowly down the hall to our bedroom. She surely hated me now, the horrid monster who hurt his little girl. My body was shaking in it's grief as I lay on our bed listening to Bella get Renesme ready for bed. Her crying was reduced to sniffles, but her thoughts were still consumed by her sore bottom and her mother. I couldn't stand it anymore and tried my best to tune them out. I rolled over on to my side and stared out of the window of the bedroom, letting the pain in my heart take over me. I surely deserved it.

I don't know how long I had been there, shaking with tearless, quiet sobs before Bella walked in.

"Edward?" She called softly. I froze at the sound of her voice, pain rocking through me at the love I heard in it. I didn't deserve it, not after what I had done. "Edward." She said again. I heard her slowly move closer, and sigh at my lack of response. "Edward, please look at me."

I took a deep breath and after a moment I reluctantly rolled to face her. "Oh Edward!" After one look at my face she was on the bed next to me in a second, pulling me into her arms.

"She didn't want me Bella." I whispered as my sobs returned with vengeance. I was shaking again as she began rocking me slowly back and forth, stroking my hair lovingly. How odd it was, that she be the one comforting me in this way, the same as I had done with her so many times.

"Edward… it's ok. You did the right thing. She's ok." She murmured softly.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat at her words. She was ok, yes, but she did not want her daddy anymore.

"Shhh, It's alright." She soothed. "She loves you, she was just upset. You're a wonderful father, Edward." I did not respond to her words, my head filled with doubt.

Slowly I calmed down as Bella continued to sooth me, whispering words of love and comfort, telling me how great of a father a was. I wished I could believe her praises, but my daughter's crying face as she called for her mother plagued my mind.

She pulled away from me a bit and kissed me deeply. "You are a wonderful father and husband. The best. Don't ever doubt yourself. I know it was hard for you, but you did the right thing. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." I whispered. "With all I have." She kissed me again, moving to wrap her hands in my hair. I pulled away after a moment, my heart not really in it.

"I'm…. I'm just going to check on her…" I stuttered as I rose from the bed. Bella nodded in response and watched me go.


	5. Chapter 5

I peeked into the room, to find my angel sleeping soundly, dreaming of flowers and sunshine. I slowly made my way over and gently moved some hair out of her face, listening to her heartbeat. Hearing it made me think of so many nights watching my Bella sleep. I let a small smile escape at the memory. I kissed her forehead whispering I love you, and headed for the door with a heavy heart. As I reached the door I froze as she called out to me. '_Daddy?_'.

"Yes baby?" I whispered as I turned and walked over to kneel beside her.

'_I'm sorry daddy'_. She thought.

"I know sweetheart." I said, my breath hitching as I stifled a sob. I began to lightly stroking her face with my thumb as I spoke. "Everything is ok now. I love you. No more behaving that way ok? I don't want to give you another spanking anytime soon."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. We stayed in silence for a moment, me stroking her face with my thumb as she stared at me.

'_daddy?_' She asked after a moment.

"Yes?" I replied.

'_Am I still your little angel?_' My heart broke as I leaned in to kiss her forehead gently.

"You will always be my angel. Nothing will ever change that." I whispered.

'_I love you daddy._' She thought, as her eyes started to droop. My heart leapt out of my chest at the words, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I felt whole again.

"I love you too my little angel. So very much."

I tucked her more snuggly into her bed, and gave her one last kiss. "Time for sleep angel." I whispered. She yawned and nodded sleepily. '_Lay with me daddy?'_ she asked as she wiggled over, making room. Smiling, I lay on the bed next to her as she snuggled into my chest. I hummed to her quietly, stroking her hair with my hand, until she drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes of watching her dream I slipped from her arms, placing in my stead her favorite bear. "Goodnight baby." I whispered before slipping from the room.

When I walked into our bedroom an eager Bella jumped into my arms and welcomed me back with a passionate kiss. "MMM…" she said against my lips. "You see?" She whispered. "Now I know you feel better, but I still think I should cheer you up and I know the perfect way too…" She trailed off, dipping her head to place kisses on my neck. I groaned at the feel of her lips against my skin. "We know you are a good father, let me prove you are a good husband too." She moved and pulled me toward the bed, kissing me softly as we went. As we fell on the bed with a bounce, I whispered I love you and proceeded to show her how much, the rest of the night.

* * *

The End.

_**Please review.**_


End file.
